


Lily hat...

by revoleotion



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Tattoos, based on a headcanon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Laut Mikuni hat Lily ein Tattoo. Misono glaubt ihm nicht.(German Fanfic I refuse to translate)





	Lily hat...

"Übrigens, Lily hat ein Tattoo", sagt Mikuni gut gelaunt, als er das temporäre Tattoo auf seine Wange klebt. Auf seinem rechten Wangenknochen klebt jetzt die Nummer 3. Den Witz versteht niemand so richtig, aber so sei es. 

"Als ob, du Bastard", schnaubt Misono und seine Hand zittert so sehr, dass Lily sie festhalten muss. Der Eyeliner ist trotzdem ein wenig verrutscht, als Misono die Hand sinken lässt und Lily das Schminken überlässt. 

"Ich bin 25, ich habe Lily seit... genug Jahren. Ich hätte es gesehen. Woher weißt du es überhaupt?"

"Berufsgeheimnis", meint Mikuni amüsiert und tritt vom Spiegel zurück. Misono dreht den Kopf zu ihm, aber Lily zieht sein Gesicht wieder vorsichtig zu sich heran. 

"Er hat gefragt", sagt Lily leise, als er konzentriert Rouge auf Misonos Wange verteilt.

"Was?"

"Herr Mikuni hat mich gefragt, ob ich ein Tattoo habe. Also habe ich es ihm gezeigt."

Misono blinzelt und schiebt Lilys Hand energisch weg. Sein Servamp lächelt geduldig und lehnt sich zurück. Misono wendet sich zu Mikuni um, der unschuldig mit seinen Haaren spielt. 

"Du verarschst mich. Lily hat keine Geheimnisse mehr vor mir."

"Es ist kein Geheimnis, wenn du nicht fragst", sagt Mikuni. 

"Fick dich."

"Oh-ha."

Lily im Hintergrund lächelt nur. Misono fragt sich, ob er jedes Problem weglächeln würde, wenn er es könnte. Er sieht ihm in die roten Vampir-Augen und verzieht das Gesicht, als er keine Unehrlichkeit in ihnen findet. 

"Okay", sagt Misono, "Wo?"

Mikuni bricht in Gelächter aus. "Was denkst du? An dem einzigen Ort, den du noch nicht von ihm gesehen hast."

Misono errötet; seine Wangen brennen und es ist plötzlich sehr schwer, Lily in die Augen zu sehen. Er blinzelt und starrt in seinen Schoß, aber das macht es noch schlimmer. Er hebt ruckartig den Kopf und sieht aus dem Fenster.

"Aha", meint er laut. 

"Misono..." Lily klingt sanft, so sanft, dass Misono den Kopf wieder zu ihm dreht. "Es ist lange her. Ich war jung-"

"Und brauchte das Geld?", fragt Mikuni. 

Lily streckt routiniert die Hand aus und schlägt auf seinen Hinterkopf. Manchmal vergisst Misono, dass Lily Zeit mit Mikuni verbracht hat und ihn zwar respektiert, aber nicht fürchtet. Misonos Halbbruder starrt Lily beleidigt an, wendet sich dann aber ab und murmelt etwas Unverständliches. 

"Ich wollte wissen, ob es funktioniert."

"Und Google war noch nicht erfunden", sagt Misono sarkastisch und wundert sich, warum genau er beleidigt klingt. Er ist eigentlich fasziniert von dem Tattoo, aber Mikuni, ausgerechnet Mikuni, hat es vor ihm gesehen. Die Tatsache ruiniert alles ein bisschen. Mikuni hat einen Vorsprung, egal, worum es geht. Er hat die Welt vor ihm bereist, vor ihm einen Servamp bekommen, er hat früher Partys besucht und er ist immer noch besser im Schach. 

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Willst du es sehen?"

"Warum sollte ich das wollen?", fragt er ein wenig zu schnell. 

"Ich möchte es nur anbieten", sagt Lily mit der Art Lächeln, die Misono gleichzeitig liebt und hasst. 

"Du Perversling", murmelt Misono. 

Mikuni bricht in Gelächter aus. Lily sieht Misono an. In seinen Augen liegt alles, was sie sich nie gesagt haben. Irgendeiner von ihnen muss anfangen, einfach, damit Mikuni endlich die Klappe hält. 

"Ich würde es gerne sehen", meint Misono und hebt die Hand, als Lily den Mund öffnet. "Aber nicht jetzt. Wenn wir den Abend heute überleben, dann ja."

  
  


Und dann überleben sie den Abend. Misono hat damit gerechnet, aber trotzdem ist er nervös, als Mikuni sie beide in ihrer Wohnung alleine lässt. Lily zieht seinen Mantel aus und Misono späht nervös auf die Stelle knapp unter seiner Gürtelschnalle. 

"Okay, uh...", stottert er und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Jetzt?"

"Wie bitte?", fragt Lily höflich.

"Du kannst es mir jetzt zeigen."

"Bist du sicher?" 

Misono errötet und nickt. Lily lässt sich Zeit damit, seine Schuhe auszuziehen und die Ohrringe abzulegen. Als Misono ihn genervt anstarrt, lächelt der Servamp leise und setzt sich endlich aufs Bett. 

"Ich präsentiere", meint er mit seltenem Sarkasmus, "mein Tattoo."

Misono ist sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er bereit ist. Er atmet tief durch und kneift die Augen zusammen. Es ist Lily, der Exhibitionist und Servamp der Wollust. Was anderes könnte man von ihm erwarten? Das Tattoo wird vermutlich nicht hinter seinem Ohr sein, das wäre Misono aufgefallen. Und auf der Fußsohle auch nicht, das hätte er auch bemerkt. Bleibt also...

Misono öffnet die Augen, aber zu seiner Überraschung ist Lily nicht nackt. Er hat die Boxershorts leicht nach unten gezogen, damit Misono das kleine Tattoo sehen kann, was auf seinem Hüftknochen thront. 

Es ist eine Rose, darunter steht in geschwungener Schrift "love me". Misono blinzelt mehrmals und streckt dann die Hand danach aus. Er ist es gewohnt, jeden Teil von Lily zu kennen und zu besitzen, die Schrift auf seiner Haut ist neu für ihn. Lily folgt seiner Hand mit seinem Blick, als Misono vorsichtig die Rose nachfährt und dann den Daumen auf dem  _ love me _ verweilen lässt. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln bei der Berührung. 

Er muss lächeln, als er wieder aufsieht. 

"Okay", sagt Misono. 

"Wie bitte?", fragt Lily wieder. Seine Augen haben das leise Glitzern, vor dem Misono immer Angst hatte. Er hasst es, wenn Lily weint oder das Gefühl hat, etwas wiedergutmachen zu müssen. 

"Okay", wiederholt Misono. "Es ist schön."

Lily sieht ihn an als würde er ihn das erste Mal bewusst wahrnehmen. Es ist ein vorsichtiger Blick, der Misono zeigt, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hat. Er setzt sich neben Lily und streicht über seine Haare, bis seine Fingerkuppen über Lilys Nacken stolpern. Etwas in Lilys Augen wird dunkler und er kann das Lächeln nicht mehr verbergen. 

"Es war keine Aufforderung", sagt er. 

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Nein", flüstert Lily. 

Misono spricht es nicht aus. Liebe ist für sie beide unsichtbar. 

  
  
  



End file.
